Fever
by xoc13
Summary: When Booth has a fever Brennan is there to take care of him, but will he be the only one with a fever? "we have to keep it 'PG' while Parker is here". Set in season five. B&B relationship. Rated T for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night, well more like Friday evening. It was close to six when Brennan sat in her couch and looked around for something to do. Usually Booth would take her to the diner after a case, but their case of the week had ended early in the week and there wasn't another case to work on. She had called Booth at around noon to see if had plans for the night, but her hopes crashed when he said he was a little tired and would rather just stay home. So she decided to use the spare time she had to work on her latest novel.

It was past ten when she began working on a very steamy chapter in her novel. Kathy and Andy were steaming it up in the back of his car. _Stop it Brennan. It's Kathy and Andy, NOT Brennan and Booth._

"Oh, Brennan. How many times has it been in the past month? Four, no five times. You have to stop having sexed up fantasies about Booth, ok? It's not going to happen." Brennan scolded her 'unpartnerly' thoughts. The ringing of her cell phone disrupted her thoughts. The name displayed on the screen said 'Booth'. Her hopes flew to the ceiling as she thought that maybe he wanted to 'hang out' like Angela would call it.

She answered her phone with excitement in her tone, "Brennan." There was a slight pause on the other line, "Bones… I umh…can u came over and give me a ride to the ER? I feel really bad and my fever just keeps rising… the thermometer says 103 degrees…Bones?" Shock flooded her. That was a lot of fever, " I'll be right over." and hung up her phone.

She made it to his place in ten minutes only because she broke every law on the road there was. Booth was already waiting for her on the sidewalk. He hoped in her car and she headed to the ER. The drive was silent, mostly because she just wanted _her _Booth to get better and because he was too sick to talk. Once they were at the hospital Booth was given priority because his fever was now at 105. After about an hour Booth's fever had been stabilized and he was released for Brennan to take home.

She stopped by the pharmacy and bought his prescription and a bag of ice in case his fever rose again. At his apartment she led a child like Booth to his bedroom. She gave him a dose of medicine and he layed on the bed. He fell asleep quickly. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was exhausted and she layed next to him on the bed. This way she could not only rest a bit, but keep a close on eye on him. It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan woke up to the groans of a sick Booth. She looked at the clock on his night stand and saw that it was one in the morning. She had only been asleep for a little more than an hour. She got up from the bed and walked to door to find the light switch. Brennan's fingers scanned the wall until they found and lifted the switch. With the light of the room she was able to see that Booth's face was covered in sweat. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead only to reassure her suspicions. His fever was really high again. She reached for the thermometer and took his temperature. It had risen to 102 degrees.

She went to the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed the bag of ice from the fridge and ran back to the restroom. She dumped the ice in the tub and headed to Booth's room. She helped him to a sitting position and lifted his arms. She took his t-shirt and jeans off. She helped him to his feet and stood behind him. She placed her hands on his waist and led him to the restroom. Booth was weak and needed _his_ Bones' help to get into the tub. Since he was sick he didn't really mind being in just his underwear in front of the woman he loved.

"Cold" shrieked a very needy Booth. "I know Booth, but it's the only way to get your fever down." Brennan said with a compassionate tone as she placed a wet towel on his head. After a few minutes Brennan allowed the water in the tub to go down the drain. "Booth let me help you up." Once Booth was standing in the tub she grabbed a towel and dried _her _Booth. She lingered more than was appropriate on his chest. "Now take your wet underwear off so that I can rap this towel around you." Brennan was expecting for Booth to argue her request, but was stunned to see that he was too sick to bicker about that with her. She had to help him by allowing his right hand to rest on her shoulder so that he could remove the wet piece of clothing. Brennan raped the towel around Booth's waist and led him back to his room.

They had to stop a few times before they got to his room because he could hardly stand. "Where do you keep your underwear Booth?" asked a very concerned Brennan. He didn't even speak, rather he just pointed to the closet. Brennan went to the closet and found that his close was neatly folded on some shelves. She grabbed a white t-shirt for him and some black boxers, the ones that are made of soft fabric and fit tightly around the body. She put the t-shirt on him, but was expecting him to put on his underwear, but realized that the last of his worries was for her to see him naked. She took off the towel and put the boxers on him. It wasn't like she had never seen him nude before. She remembered the time when she burst into his bathroom and he stood up from the tub. She had seen _all_ then.

Before laying him to bed again, Brennan gave Booth another dosage of the medication. She sat this time to not fall asleep and this time actually keep a close eye on him. The rest of the night went well. His fever didn't rise again and he was sleeping peacefully. At around five she allowed herself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Brennan woke up she could feel sunlight coming in through the windows. She was sure it was early morning. When she tried to sit up she found that she had a large weight on her abdomen. Booth was rapped around her waist and his head lay on her abdomen. She reached for his forehead and found that his temperature felt normal. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Cam. It was close to eight and she decided to return Cam's call. She carefully slid away from Booth's grip and headed to the living room to not disturb him.

"Dr. Brennan I called to let you know I heard your message and it's ok if you don't come to work today. You know that Saturday is not a big work day unless there's a case, but I appreciate your notice. How's the big guy?"

"He's doing better now. His fever is normal right now. Thanks for allowing me to miss work today Cam. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Just help the big guy get well so you guys can get back to crime fighting." and with that Cam hung up her phone.

Brennan was tired from poor sleep and decided that a bath would really relax her. She allowed the warm water in the tub to ease her muscles. _Wow! This tub is so relaxing. All it needs to be paradise is my Booth in here with me._ When she got out of the tub she covered herself with a towel. She wanted a fresh pair of clothes to wear, but she didn't bring an extra pair. _I'll just wear something of Booth's. I don't think he'll mind. Plus, what else could be more relaxing than a nice bath and some fresh clothes._ She headed to his room and since she saw that he was asleep she decided to change in there. She grabbed a black t-shirt and an identical pair of the boxer's booth was wearing. But at the exact moment she let the towel fall to the floor Booth opened his eyes. His eyes almost jumped out when he saw _his_ Bones' nude figure in front of him. She wasn't aware that he was now awake. Booth watched as she slipped his t-shirt and his boxer's on. Without noticing that he was awake and watching she left the room.

Booth couldn't believe his luck. She had seen him nude before, but he had never seen her nude. His thoughts were disrupted when Brennan entered the room with a bowl of Campbell's noodle soup. "Hey Booth, how you feeling?" an overly excited Brennan said as she handed him the soup. _After seeing you nude, couldn't be better._ He thought. "Much better, thanks Bones." "Eat some soup so that I can give you your medication." Booth took a spoon full of the soup and Brennan gave him another spoon full, but this one was full of medicine. "What about you Bones? You're not gonna eat?" "Not hungry Booth." But before he could scold her, she said "If you eat all your soup I'll make my Mac and cheese for lunch. How about that?" Booth's eyes sparkled. He loved her Mac and cheese and she was going to make it just for him. "Yeah Bones. You know I love your Mac and cheese." _And a lot more than that._ "Stop it Booth." she said with a charm smile. In the middle of their discussion both had enclosed their distance and were only millimeters away from their lips touching when the door bell rang.

"You expecting anyone Booth?" asked Bones in an effort to ease the awkward moment. They were about to kiss and if that stupid doorbell hadn't rang their lips would have met. "No" responded an angry Booth. He knew that they were so close to kissing when the door bell rang. "No, stay seated. I'll get it." said Brennan before she headed out of his room.

When Brennan opened the door she saw Parker and Rebecca. Rebecca had an overly stunned face while Parker was happy to see Dr. Bones at his Daddy's place. "Uhm…hi Dr. Brennan. Is Seeley home?" asked a startled Rebecca. "Who is it Bones?" asked Booth before appearing behind Brennan. The sight of both Booth and Brennan only wearing t-shirts and boxer's formed a dirty image in Rebecca's mind. "We didn't mean to interrupt. If you two are busy we can go." Rebecca said with a playful smirk on her face. "Of course not. There's nothing in the world that's more important than my parker." said a very frustrated Booth. He knew what Rebecca was thinking, but to insinuate that he'd rather be having sex than see his son was outrageous. The silence was broken by Parker who jumped at Booth for a hug and yelled, "Daddy". "I'll pick him up at around nine. And oh, keep it PG." and with that Rebecca left. "I don't know what that means" said a very confused Brennan. Booth just laughed and closed the door.

Parker came back from his room yelling in excitement. "Parker! Why are you in underwear? Put your pants back on." Booth commanded. "I thought we were playing a game. How come I have to put my pants on if you guys are in underwear too?" "Parker do as I say. Put your pants on and grab one for me and another for Bones." With that Parker was gone back to his room. Brennan laughed at Booth. "He's right you know. Why does he have to put his pants on if we don't have some on either?" "Don't encourage him." Once again Brennan laughed, but this time about something else. "Why are you laughing now?" "I just understood what Rebecca meant with the "keep it PG" statement. She was insinuating that you and I were… you know… steaming it up." "Wow Bones, you are a genius, but it took you that long to get it." During their bickering their proximity had shortened and were once again close to kissing when they hear Parker yell, "Eww!" Parker had lifted his hand in between their faces and each had kissed a side of the little blond boy's hand. He handed each a pair a sweats before heading to the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Thanks to all those who added my story to your story alerts: ****LadyBug146,boothandbones4ever, eponyme, wasu, whatever55, shadowofyourdreams, venzwife, mmwillow13, ootammyoo, rsmill13, bonesnbooth, oxybot, wellwritten, zefirekx, catiluvbooth, Kacey., lorifer.**

**And special thanks to: boothandbones4ever, VENZwife, SophieA3 for reviewing my story. Thanks guys. Your reviews made my day.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What are we doing today? Are we going somewhere?" asked an eager Parker. "Well…actually Daddy's sick, so we are just going to stay here." "Why do you call him Daddy? He is only my Daddy, but I guess since it's you Dr. Bones I won't mind." Booth began to chuckle, but stopped when Brennan shot him a glance. "How about you and I go to the grocery store and buy some things for lunch?" "Bones is going to make her delicious Mac and cheese" said an excited Booth. "Really? My Daddy says your Mac and cheese is the best Dr. Bones" "Yes Parker, I'm making Mac and cheese for lunch today." answered Brennan as she blushed.

It had only been fifteen minutes since Bones and Parker had left to the store, but Booth was already impatient. After an hour they came back and Booth was relived that they had finally returned. He had been really bored without them. "Parker chose a few movies we could watch after we eat." "That's great. How about Parker and I help you fix lunch?" "That would be greatly appreciated." All three headed to the kitchen and began preparing their meal.

"Thank you Dr. Bones. Your Mac and cheese really is the Best" "Thank you Parker. I'm glad you liked it." "Go wash up buddy. After that we can watch the movies you brought. But before you go, put your dish in the sink." " Okay Daddy" and with that Parker went to wash up. Both of the adults picked up the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink. Without realizing it Booth had pinned Bones to the sink. They both began to feel a rush of heat flood them. Booth began to get a 'reaction' down under due to their position. Bones slowly turned around and began washing the dishes. Her movement only intensified Booth's arousal and his hands shifted from the edge of the sink to her waist. She allowed his hands to move under the t-shirt and caress her skin. She gave him a playful bump with her butt and he let out a quiet moan. She turned around and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Remember that we have to keep it 'PG' while Parker is here." She gave him a charm smile and headed to the living room with Parker. Booth decided to finish up the dishes and allow his 'reaction' to settle before leaving the kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching movies and laughing. Bones and Parker were cuddled on the couch with a blanked on their feet. Booth sat on the floor next to her feet. Although she had insisted that there was enough room for him on the couch, but he thought it would be safer to stay on the floor in case he had another 'reaction'. Time flew rapidly and before they knew it Rebecca was at the door ready to pick up Parker. Parker said goodbye to his Daddy and Dr. Bones and awkward silence fell upon the two partners. They knew that there was something they needed to talk about, but Booth was trying to stall time. Brennan wasn't about to let Booth back up now. She had waited for him to erase 'the line' and she was not going to retract on their steps.

"So Booth…you know…now that we are alone things can go form 'PG' to 'mature'." Brennan teased with a sexy smile. "You sure?" Booth was suddenly uncomfortable. "Why are you so tense? I mean if you don't want to…" "Of course I want to. It's just… it feels staged if we talk about it." "Well, then lets not talk about it for now." Brennan gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She allowed him to ease and respond to the kiss before deepening their kiss. She parted away and gave him a playful grin and signaled him to follow her as she went to the kitchen. He knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to be in the same position they were in earlier in the day. She wanted them to continue from were they were forced to leave off. She knew that this was the only way to make him relax and continue forward.

She was facing the sink when he walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips. His hands found their way under the t-shirt and once again caressed her soft skin. He placed his head on her shoulder as he felt the excitement in his pants begin. She began to give him playful bumps with her butt and caused him to moan with pleasure, only this time the moan was a way louder than the first time. Her right hand reached for his right hand and led it towards a hotter spot. She slowly placed his hand on her abdomen and allowed him to catch his breath before leading his hand down the sweats she was wearing. She could feel that his 'reaction' was getting harder and harder and she could also feel the pleasure they generated with only touching. Booth slowly pulled his hand out of her pants and with the help of his other hand twisted her body so that she could face him.

They were short on breath and the good part had not begun yet. It was Brennan's turn to slip her hands under his shirt, but she was quicker than he was and removed the shirt to look at his well built torso. Her hands caressed and her lips kissed every inch of his chest. He was ready to explode with pleasure and she was no where near were he wanted her mouth to be. He followed her lead and removed her shirt too. His hands caressed and his lips kissed her torso the way she had done on him. She grabbed his hands and led him to the living room. By know the excitement in his pants was trying to escape the trap of his boxer's. Brennan slowly pulled his sweats down as she kissed his right leg. Now he was only wearing boxer's and she kissed her way up his left leg avoiding the one place he desperately needed her to go to. He did the same on her and both were left only in boxer's. Booth grabbed her breasts and kissed her passionately. During the kiss his hands removed the last piece of clothing she was wearing. She removed the last piece of clothing on him and they fell on the couch to unleash not only their love, but their desire for each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was it? Too explicit? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Bones.**

**Thanks to all those of you who have my story in your story alerts. And those of you who do review, thanks sooooo much. I still have three more chapters to go, so tell me what you think at the end of each chapter so that I don't mess up.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning they awoke tangled up in each other's arms. Somehow they had ended up in Booth's bed during their love encounter. "Morning" said a very satisfied Brennan. "Morning Bones" said an equally satisfied Booth. Their legs were so tangled up that none of them knew where one set ended and the other began. They stared into each other's eyes and the love that they felt for each other was evident. None of them had to say the words because they knew how the other felt. Love bloomed in the air. "So, How many times have we done _it_?" asked a very curious Brennan. "How many times or how many places?" responded Booth. Brennan let out a playful laugh, but didn't answer. Booth began to recap the events of the night before, "Well…we started in the kitchen, then we went to living room…and I have no idea who yelled 'bedroom' first. We had to stop a few times in the hallway not to fall. And once in the bedroom… I lost count." "Oh, we've been very naughty then…" but before she could finish her statement they began kissing passionately. "We shouldn't waste time because tomorrow is Monday. We have to go back to work and there's still one more place I want to try out." "You _are_ a naughty girl. Where?" "Your bath tub." and with that Brennan headed out of the room with Booth following after.

A month passed by since that weekend and things couldn't be better. The partners worked on cases like before. Everything was going great, mainly because they hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet. They wanted it to be their secret until they were ready to share their joy with their coworkers. At the lab the other squints hadn't picked up on the fact the partners were finally a couple. The relationship the partners had was basically the same, but Angela would occasionally catch them ogling each other more than was normal. Brennan knew that she wouldn't be able to evade Angela's questioning any longer and decided that she had to tell her friend soon, but not today. Today she was going to have lunch with _her_ special agent Seeley Booth.

Brennan was getting ready to leave her office for lunch when Angela knocked on her door. "Sweetie…are you busy?" "I was going to go have lunch with Booth…" Brennan began explaining when her best friend cut her off. "Oh, that can wait. You guys do that like every day." _But today is a special meal because it's our first month anniversary as a couple,_ thought Brennan to herself. "What is it Angela?" "There is this hot, but I mean hot guy out in the platform looking for you." "And?" "Brennan! Don't think I don't know that you have not gone out with someone in a long time. I'm worried about you." "You don't have to be. Just so you know there is someone in my life right now." "Really? Who?" asked a very excited Angela. " I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, ok? I have to go." "If you don't spill it out by tomorrow I will hunt you down Brennan. You hear me?Hunt you down." Brennan just rolled her eyes and headed out of her office.

Just as she stepped out of her office a tall, handsome man called out her name in excitement as he approached, "Tempe". Brennan recognized the man and responded with the same excitement to his greeting, "Jacques". When he reached her he gave her a hug and planted a kiss on her lips. Angela squealed inside of Brennan's office and silently spoke, "Way to go Brennan". At the same time this happened Booth was heading towards Brennan's office. At the sight of the scene Booth's blood began to boil with anger. _How could she be kissing another guy when she had proved her love for him? Well Booth…guess same old Tempe hasn't changed. She's with another guy when she should be with you._ A thousand thoughts flooded Booth's mind as he turned around and stormed out of the Jeffersonian.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Please review so that I can have the motivation to finish up the next chapter soon:)****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I don't own Bones. And again thanks for the story alerts, favorite alerts and the reviews. I hope this chapter answers your confusion from last chapter. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan and Jacques broke the kiss; well it was more like a peck on the lips. Both seemed really excited to see each other. "It's been a really long time since we've seen each other. What brings you to D.C.?" asked an eager Brennan. "A business trip, but I'm here because I need to ask you for a favor. Do you have a minute?" "I was on my way out. I'm meeting someone very important for lunch, but how about…"but before she could continue Jacques interrupted, "Let me walk you to your car and I'll tell you all about it." "Perfect. Sounds good." And they walked out of the lab.

At the Diner Brennan had been waiting for almost an hour, and still no sign of Booth. _Surely he knew the reason for their lunch, so why was he so late?_ She thought. She tried calling him both at his office and his cell phone, but no answer. She asked the waitress if she had seen Booth, but the waitress said 'no'. This was very strange, but there was probably a logical explanation to why he didn't show.

A few days passed and Booth had avoided Brennan at all costs. He was too hurt to confront her. On the other hand, Brennan couldn't understand why Booth had been avoiding her for the last couple of days. She was beginning to think that maybe he had decided that being a couple wasn't going to work out for them. She needed advice and she knew who to ask: Angela. Just as she was about to get up from her desk chair and head to Angela's office, Parker walked in. "Hi Parker. What are you doing here?" But Parker didn't answer and ran towards Brennan and hugged her. After a few seconds the hug hadn't ended and Brennan asked in an alarmed tone, "Parker? What's wrong?" All the boy did was cling tighter to Brennan's waist and Brennan began to hear quiet sobs escape from the little blond boy. Brennan knew that something was terribly wrong, but she decided to allow the boy to calm down so that he would tell her what was going on. When Parker pulled back his eyes were red. Brennan stood from her chair and walked to her couch where she sat next to Parker. She waited patiently for the boy to start talking. "Mommy and her boyfriend Brent were fighting and…" "Parker… that has nothing to do with you. Those are problems between your mother and her boyfriend and…" Parker had lifted the sleeve on his right arm and both panic and anger flooded Brennan. There was a large bruise on his arm and the thought of someone hurting a child, let alone Parker, infuriated Brennan. "Did he do this to you?" "Yes, but he told me he would hurt my mother if I told her" "Have you told your dad?" "No" "Why not?" "Because…Daddy would probably kill him for hurting me." _If Booth doesn't kill him, I will._ "How about you stay here at the Jeffersonian with us? And when I finish up some paper work I'll take you to your Daddy's place. I'll call your mom and tell her that you'll be staying with your dad. Now go and stay with Angela in her office until I finish up, ok?" "Yes" Parker gave her one last hug and whispered into her ear, "Thank you, I knew I could trust you Dr. Bones." and left for Angela's office.

After a few minutes Angela strode into Brennan's office unannounced. "Brennan, what's going on with Parker? He tells me you told him to stay in my office until you're done with paper work." "I couldn't have him in my office while I talked to his mother and then to Booth." "Why? What's going on?" "I'm not really sure about the details, but Parker could be in danger if he stays with Rebecca at the moment. I talked to her already and it seems that my suspicions of Parker being in danger are not wrong. Rebecca didn't hesitate to let Parker stay here. But I've been trying to get a hold of Booth and he won't answer…" "Alright Brennan, I've waited for you to tell me what's going on with you and Booth and you haven't. Everyone can tell that he's been avoiding you for the last couple of days. What's going on?" Brennan told her best friend all about the fabulous weekend when they had became one. She told Angela how things had been going great and then out of nowhere he stopped answering her calls. "But Sweetie, what about that hot guy that gave you a kiss the other day? What's going on there?" asked Angela with a playful grin. "With Jacques? Nothing. He's just a friend. I'm with Booth. ONLY with Booth." "If he's just a friend, then why the kiss?" "Because it's part of his culture. He's French." Oh, but Angela was not buying it. "Look Angela, a few years back when I was in China I… I was… held prisoner. Some Chinese authorities didn't want me to continue identifying some remains… since I refused to stop they held me prisoner. That's where I met Jacques. He was being held prisoner in order to extortionate his family for money. To shorten the story, we managed to escape and we kept each other alive while we trekked through Tibet avoiding the Chinese army." A tear began to roll down her check. Brennan had never told Angela that. As a matter of fact, Brennan had never told anyone that. "Okay" said Angela with compassion. "Plus, Jacques is gay. I'm not even his type; therefore your assumption of a romantic relationship is still wrong." "You should have started there Sweetie. Now, you have to talk to Booth. Maybe he saw or he was told about your kiss with Jacques. That would explain why he is suddenly avoiding you." "Maybe. I'll keep trying to get a hold of him." "Okay, I'll return to keeping an eye on Parker. I won't let him out of my sight."

At the Hoover Building Booth was confronted by Sweets. Sweets wanted to know the reason that neither Booth nor Brennan had show up to their session that morning. Booth needed to talk to someone about what he was going through and decided that Sweets was a good person to talk to. Booth told Sweets about his newly formed relationship with Brennan. He also told the young psychologist the reason of why he was avoiding Bones. "Agent Booth you need to talk to her. You guys need to settle out your differences because if you don't this will affect your working relationship. Remember that things are not always what they seem." "You're right. I guess Bones deserves the benefit of the doubt. I'll go talk to her right now." Sweets smiled as he saw Agent Booth run towards the elevator.

Brennan had given up on trying to get a hold of Booth. She thought it would be best to take Parker to her place and wait until Booth got the news that Parker was with her. Angela's office was empty when Brennan went in looking for Parker. When she was heading out of Angela's office she bumped into Hodgins. "Have you seen Angela and Parker?" "They just left. I think they were headed to the Diner to get something to eat." "How long ago?" "Like five minutes ago. You just missed them." "I can still catch them. Thanks Dr. Hodgins." "No problem Dr. B." While Brennan was talking to Hodgins, Jacques entered her office only to find it empty. As she headed out the Jeffersonian, Brennan missed Booth by a few seconds. He went to her office where he found the man he had seen kissing _his _Bones. "If you are looking for Tempe, I guess we just missed her." _That's obvious you idiot._ "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jacques Dupont. I'm a friend of Tempe's. And you are?" "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth." "Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you. Tempe told me all about you. Congratulations you are a very lucky guy. You are very lucky to have a girl like Tempe. Well, since you are here I can just leave this invitation for Brennan with you." "What do you mean I'm a lucky guy? I saw you and Temperance kiss." "I see. You think… no, no. Tempe's all yours. I'm French and Tempe's a really good friend, that's how we great people: with a kiss. Even though Tempe is a very beautiful woman, I have a boyfriend. She's all yours." Booth realized that he had been a fool and he needed to talk to her before it was too late. He ran out of her office in desperation. On his way out he bumped into Cam. "Hey big guy, watch it!" "Sorry Cam. Have you seen Bones?" "Yes, she just went out." "I need to catch up to her." "I'll walk with you. I don't want you tripping someone on your way out."

Meanwhile, Brennan was outside the Jeffersonian when she spotted Angela and Parker a block away. Sweets stopped Brennan when she was on her way down the front steps of the Jeffersonian. She didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. Brennan had a sort of bad feeling and she wanted to catch up to Angela and Parker. Sweets stopped talking when he heard Brennan gasp, "Parker" and then yelled out, "Angela!" but neither Angela nor Parker heard her calling. Brennan ran as fast as she could. She needed to catch up to them. Sweets didn't understand, until he looked up and saw that a man holding a gun was heading towards Parker and Angela. He ran quickly after Brennan, but she was a faster runner than he was. Brennan made it just in time to push both Parker and Angela out of the way. She swung herself in front of them so that her back would face Brent. Four loud shots were fired followed by the screeching of tires. Sweets had stopped when the shots were fired, but continued running when he saw Brennan fall on her knees. She was unconscious before her face hit the pavement.

Booth and Cam had heard the shots and the screeching of the tires as they got to the front of the Jeffersonian. In the distance they saw a woman on the floor, two other people kneeling next to the woman and a man on his phone. Booth and Cam decided to approach the scene to see if they would be of any help. Shock and worry flooded them as they approached and saw that the man on the phone was Sweets. Angela and Parker were kneeling next to the woman on the floor. And the woman in the puddle of blood on the ground was Brennan. Parker was crying and called out Brennan's name several times and since she didn't answer, he was going to shake her to make her wake up. "No! Don't touch her. The bullets are near her spine and any movement could aggravate her condition. We need to wait until the ambulance gets here." a concerned Cam spoke. "The ambulance _is_ on its way." answered Sweets in a horrified tone. All they could do was watch helplessly until the ambulance arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Originally I was going to make this the last chapter, but I want to put one more chapter just so that I don't leave you up in the air. So, some reviews would be really helpful. Please tell me if you guys want the next chapter or not. Please Review.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The wait for the ambulance was painful. Fear and confusion was evident in their faces. When the ambulanced arrived, Booth jumped in the ambulance with _his _Bones. The others followed behind the ambulance.

It had been an hour since they had arrived at the hospital, and still no news. Booth had been pacing back and forth in the waiting room. By this time both Hodgins and Wendell had arrived at the hospital. Hodgins was worried for his friend and colleague, while Wendell, although he cared for the well being of his mentor, he was more worried about Angela.

Booth was really impatient by now, "Why aren't they telling us anything? What if…" tears began to form in his eyes at the thought of _his_ Bones not making it. "She's going to be fine. Brennan's a strong woman and she's going to be fine." Angela's voice was shaky. "Well what happened? Angela? Sweets? You guys were there, so who was it? Who shot _my___Bones?" Due to the seriousness of the situation no one paid much attention to the fact the Booth said 'my Bones'. Sweets was the first to answer Booth, "I was talking to Dr. Brennan in the steps of the Jeffersonian when she gasped Parker's name and then called out to Angela. Since they didn't listen, she began to run after them. I was confused until I looked up and saw a man heading towards Angela and Parker. He was holding a gun, so I ran after Dr. Brennan." "I'm sorry Booth. I didn't see the man. It was all too fast. I felt a hand push me down and then Brennan stood in front of us and then came the shots. She fell on the ground and… it was all too fast." Tears were falling from Angela. She wanted her friend to be okay. "That doesn't make sense. Who was the man?" Both Sweets and Angela looked at Booth helplessly. Parker placed a hand on Booth's arm, "It was Brent." "Captain Fantastic? Why do you say that Parker? Did you see him?" The little blond boy just shook his head. "Then why do you say it was him?" Booth was impatient. "I told Dr. Bones what he did." A tear was rolling down his cheek. Booth wiped the tear, "What did he do?" Parker lifted his sleeve and displayed the bruise. Anger rushed through Booth's veins. He got up and was headed to the door. It took the strength of Sweets, Hodgins and Wendell to restrain Booth. "I'm going to kill him!" Booth was shouting at the top of his lungs.

It was hard to convince Booth that for now he had to forget about Brent. Booth put Brent's name on the hot list. He sat on a chair in the waiting room and Parker sat on his lap. By the time night fell, Parker had fallen asleep on Booth's lap. It was getting late and Angela decided that nothing would be gained with all of them in the waiting room. Although she loved her best friend to bits, she knew that it would be better if she took Parker. "Thanks Angela. That's a great idea. Two agents will be around at all times." "Mind an extra hand Angela?" Wendell offered. Angela nodded a 'yes' and Booth handed a sleeping Parker to Wendell. Hodgins, Sweets and Cam stayed to wait for any news on Brennan's condition.

When the doctor finally came out to the waiting room, anticipation filled their eyes. "Looking for the family of Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth rose first, "Special Agent Seeley Booth. She's my partner." "It's been difficult, but we have extracted three of the bullets. There's still one left, but it's lodged between the fourth and fifth vertebras. It's important that you know that in trying to remove the bullet might cause it to lodge itself in the spine. It's a very delicate situation." "Are you trying to say that…" Booth had to choke on the last words. "What the doctor is trying to say Booth is that… if he proceeds with the operation she might…not make it. But if he doesn't proceed… she won't make it. The doctor's making it your call Booth." Cam's voice was shaky. Booth's eyes were watery, but he told the doctor to do everything he could to save _his _Bones.

The wait was long and pain was written all over Booth's and the Squint's faces. The second time the doctor walked into the waiting room he informed them that Brennan had made it through the surgery, but that it was too early to determine anything. "It's okay Booth. We know that you want to go see her, so just go. We'll be back in the morning." Cam stated as she motioned for Hodgins and Sweets to follow her. Booth headed to Brennan's room. He had to see her.

His heart sank when he saw her laying face down on the bed. Brennan was hooked up to machines and tubes. _She looks so frail_. He thought. He felt like this was his entire fault. If he hadn't been such a fool, then he would have been close and this wouldn't have happened to her. "I'm sorry Bones." he whispered into her ear as he buried his head next to hers.

The light of early morning began to sweep into the room. Booth began to hear groans escaping from Brennan. _She was waking up._ He was so happy. "Parker…Angela…Booth" Brennan weakly spoke. "Hey Bones. I'm here. Parker and Angela are okay." "You are really here Booth. I was calling you, but you didn't…" ". We can talk later. You need to rest." Brennan fell asleep again with the comfort that _her_ Booth was by her side.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think? Want the other chapter? Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan's state was critical, but stable. Her recovery was going to depend mostly on physical therapy. The months that followed were hard on the partners, especially on Booth because he knew that it was going to be a hard road. Temperance Brennan was not the kind of person who would accept special treatment. She was independent and there was nothing that would stop her independence.

The first couple of weeks were the hardest on Brennan. The injury left by the bullet that had lodged itself in her fourth and fifth vertebras had tied her to a wheelchair. Although Brennan knew that using a wheelchair was not going to be forever, she hated the fact that she couldn't go anywhere without it. She didn't want to be treated differently, therefore she worked from home. She would sit and do paperwork for most of the day, since there wasn't much else she could do. She would assist the interns when they needed help categorizing or identifying wounds on a skeleton via a phone call. When the frustration of being tied to a chair was unbearable, Brennan would work on her novel. This turned out to be good for her; during her recovery she wrote two novels. It wasn't a surprise that she was once again in the Best Seller's list. But when it came to interviews or signings for her novels, Brennan turned them down. As the weeks became months, she was on the verge of a collapse. She hated being like _this_ and for that she felt a hatred for Brent. She knew that the feeling was irrational, but right now the only one she could blame for _this_ was him.

Booth was there with her all the way. There were good days in which she would open up to him and be the Brennan he knew: the one he loved. She would do her therapy and would assist the interns on tough cases. And then there where the bad days: the ones Booth hated. On those days she didn't do her therapy and Booth could see that she was covering herself in those walls again. She wouldn't eat, sleep or talk. She would lock herself in her room and just sit and stare at nothing. On those days the only person who would get her to eat or even say a word was Parker. At the site of Parker her eyes would fill with light, and she would be herself again. The bad days drained most of Booth's energy, but at the end of each day he would consol himself with the conversation they had while she was at the hospital.

"_Hey. How are you feeling?"His eyes were watery at the sight of her on that hospital bed._

"_Booth." was all she could say due to the effects of the pain killers on her body. But her smile assured him that she was okay._

_There was silence for a moment. Brennan found the necessary strength to speak the next words, "What's wrong Booth? Why did you stop answering my calls? Why were you avoiding me? What did I do?" Her breath was hasty from too many words at once. _

"_The day we were going to have our special lunch, you know to celebrate __**us**__… when I got to the Jeffersonian I saw this guy just plant one on you…" his gaze was set on a spot on the floor, too embarrassed to look at her._

_She slowly lifted his face with her right hand so that his gaze met hers, but she released his face from her grasp quickly due to her lack of strength. "He and I are just friends. There's nothing between us…"_

_Her speech was cut short when he pressed a finger to her mouth to be quiet. "I know Bones. He told me. It doesn't matter anymore… Can you forgive me for being such a fool? I should have asked you directly what was going on, but instead I acted like a child."_

_She gave him a charm smile, "I can't forgive you… because there's nothing to forgive. You made an observation and logically analyzed the information and you derived your conclusion."_

"_Geez Bones!" he laughed lightly at his Bones. She was back and he knew that she would be okay._

_There was another moment of silence, but their eyes said more than a million words. _

"_Hey, Bones?" he was a little uneasy to ask her what he wanted to know._

"_What?" she said lazily. She was exhausted and she didn't know how much longer she could stay awake in this conversation. _

"_First, I just wanna say Thank you. Thank you for saving my boy." His eyes were watery, but he didn't care and continued, "Do… do you regret it? You know… putting yourself in front of that halo of gunfire?" he wasn't sure why he asked that, but somewhere deep inside him he knew he had to know._

"_No I don't Booth. For Parker a million times." She smiled lightly before allowing her tired body to fall asleep._

* * *

Four months had passed since the shooting. Brennan had ditched her wheelchair for a cane. She still couldn't run or walk very fast, but hey she was glad to be out of that chair.

After that morning's therapy session she was going to meet Booth at the Jeffersonian and reinstate herself in her post at the Jeffersonian. She knew that they would be reluctant to allow her on the field, but she didn't care. For now she just wanted to be back at the lab. Everything else would follow after. But before heading to the Jeffersonian she had to make one quick stop.

Brennan had to pull some strings to be allowed to see Brent at the jail. When he saw her, he was startled. Brent thought that she would be the last person that would visit him. He didn't know what she was doing at the jail, but she did. She was there to keep a promise she made. She walked towards him and slugged him. He fell on his back as she said, "That one was for hurting Parker. And this one…you know why." She landed another punch on his face.

Booth walked straight to her office at the Jeffersonian. He was surprised not to find her at her office. _Where could she be? I knew I should have gone to the therapy with her. Stupid paperwork._ He walked to Angela's office hoping to find her there. Angela was talking to Cam when Booth walked in. "Hey Booth, what are you doing here?" she said with a huge grin. "Nice to see you too, Angela." Booth returned the playful grin and smiled. "What Angela is asking is, is there a reason for your visit?" Cam interrupted the playful games. "I'm here for Bones. She went to her therapy and we were going to meet here. She said that she needed to pick up some paperwork in order to catch up. She's coming back you know." Booth finished his statement with a smile. Just when their conversation was turning into a more casual one, Booth's phone rang. He answered with his regular 'Booth' and listened. "What? She did what? Okay… yes… I'm on my way." Both Cam and Angela were worried that the _she_ was Brennan. Booth let out a sigh, "Brennan went to the jail and beat up Brent. Four officers couldn't get her off of him." "Sounds like Brennan." Angela let out with a big smile. Booth just nodded and headed for the jail.

At her apartment, Brennan walked slowly to her couch before plopping herself on the couch. She could feel Booth's anger, but she felt no guilt for what she had done. In fact, if she could she'd do it again. "Bones, why can't you just act normal?" "I don't know what that means." She stated bluntly, but she did know what he meant. "You can't go around beating up people. Look at you! You still need to use a cane to get around and you think it's okay to go around hitting people." Booth's frustration was evident. She stayed silent trying to find the right words, but couldn't. She knew he was right. He sat next to her on the couch and hung his head down. "I'm sorry Bones." he turned and gave her a hug. He didn't release her from his embrace and hugged her tighter. He kissed her cheek and then her temple. He released her and resumed his previous position. "He deserved it. It was the first thing I promised I would do once I was free of that chair. I know that it was impulsive and childish, but he deserved it. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry Booth." her words were sincere and he knew it. "You know…my doctor says I can resume _all_ of my normal activities." She had a playful grin on her face. "That's awesome Bones. It's been a long time since we've been together out in the field solving cases." "You know what's also been along time?" her hands caressed his inner thigh and his face blushed. "Wow Bones. You don't waste anytime do you?" "No, I don't. And my doctor says I can resume all of my activities…" "Geez, you talked about _that_ with your doctor?" "If you want we won't talk about it, but do…" He pulled her in for a kiss and he position himself on his back. She positioned herself on top of him, but she understood his message: just lay there holding each other. She put her head on his chest as he slid his hands under her shirt. He began to trace light circles on her back. The touch of his hands eased the painful ache in her back. They drifted to a peaceful sleep releasing the stress of the aching day that was ending.

* * *

**This is where it ends. What do you guys think? I'm thinking of a sequel, but I need some reviews to know if you guys want the sequel or not. So, please review.**


End file.
